Trust Me Not
by Hitman81
Summary: He'll never forgive me...how could he? My betrayal is going to cost him everything and everyone he loves. I waited in our home, on our bed, where we had laid in each other's arms. He was an Avenger, I expected no less than to pay for their deaths with my life. He was in the doorway, I could feel his rage. "I had no choice." I whispered. My only defense. Before lowering my head.
1. Chapter 1

A/n - I own nothing

 **Chapter 1**

"Meadow?" Director Boris snapped as he sat down in his black leather chair.

"Why did you choose me?" I cut him off suspiciously.

"You are one of our best agents, completely capable of-" He started.

"Bullshit, you're a sexist asshole. If you wanted just an agent you would have given it to one of your boys to handle." I raised a penchant eyebrow daring him to deny it.

"I prefer traditionalist." He drawled "I would have fired a man who spoke to me like that."

"Pussy has its perks." Gratitude gripped my tone, as I repeated the mocking of my fellow male agents. As the youngest and only female foreign exchange operative, the bottom of the food chain laid little ole me. The sneaky bastard was up to something I'm sure, to call me in for an important mission.

"Alpha team has been assigned infiltration surveillance of the Avengers." Boris undid his suit button so he could lean forward to open a draw. Withdrawing a folder, he chucked it in front of me.

"What's this?" I was itching to tip open the cover to have a look, but held myself back. What exactly was I getting into? I had known this was about the Avengers, but I had no idea it was going to be this important.

"So why do you need me?" I asked frowning. I was fresh from the academy, I was good, but this was a high level case to be trusted with. It had been made clear to me the coveted internship had only been given it to me to please the higher ups by filling agent diversity quota's. While they had no intention on actually using my skills.

"Head office assessed each female member across every government agency for this mission." Boris cleared his throat, the awkwardness fuelling my concern. "And found that you are the best match."

"For what?" Then it dawned on me. Oh jesuz H Christ. I felt like face palming as I flipped open the cover of the folder to find the profile of one Steve Rogers, confirming my new suspicions on the nature of this assignment. Oh yeah.

"You want me to use my oh so delicate feminine charms to woo Captain America? Are you serious?" God I would have loved to see that board meeting. Fuck. Seriously? My first serious mission had to be this? If I turned this down…would they ever even give me another?

"You will be compensated well." His words slowly trailed off as my silent 'do I look like a hooker' expression made it clear as to what I thought about that.

"You don't have to sleep with him…necessarily." Boris sighed "But it would help you to gain his trust. He isn't you know BAD looking, my ah…wife thinks he's a looker."

"Having to look at your face every day I met she'd say that about a cane toad." I muttered. But that wasn't the point. He's Captain America … plus I'd never even had a boyfriend. I had gone to an all girl's school then transferred to the academy that had a no fraternisation policy. My 'feminine charms' extended as far as knowing when to give up on cooking a healthy meal and just order pizza.

"What?" Boris scowled.

"Nothing, look I'd love to help out with Project Seduce and Spy, but I'm not interested. If I do this as my first mission, they'll never respect me. You know that." I hated for that little slip of emotion. This really did suck. But I just couldn't betray someone's trust like that, it was too personal.

Boris for the first time said nothing. We both knew I was right. Boris was oddly serious.

"This is an urgent case; we don't have much time to get you in position." I was silent. They would just have to find someone else. Though if they had matched me with Captain America their process must be seriously broken.

"If it were anyone else, I would argue with you. But you're too stubborn for that to do much good once you have made up your mind. So I'll just ask you one last time. Are you sure you won't do this?" He halted his words at the end like he wanted to say more. His tone implying, he hadn't finished his sentence but he had stopped himself.

I stood up, pushing the file back at him. He had gotten very still. I nodded in his direction, he had earned the slightest molecule of respect for not lying to my face. Then again, If I didn't get another mission I would be the butt of many jokes anyway.

Willingly….it came to me that that's what Boris had been about to say. 'Was I sure I wasn't going to do this willingly?' That prickled something instinctually. I opened the door – but they were too fast for me to react. I felt a sting before the room went psychedelic. Boris's hard face was the last thing I saw hovering above me, as I slid to the hard floor.

I expected my vision to fade to black. But I wasn't given that privilege. It took me a moment to realise I couldn't hear or see clearly more a whirring of colour, noise and feeling. Time was absent. Abruptly I felt I was being lifted then placed on a hard reclined chair like one you would find at the dentists.

I tried to look around, expecting to see Boris's office…but I was in a completely different room. Though I had not felt neither the passage of time nor the memory of moving. But it was obvious I wasn't in the office anymore. A Bright surgical light made my vision go white. I knew it should hurt my eyes, but I couldn't feel the pain.

An aluminium looking disk flickered with electrical lights on a tray beside the chair. An MCS…Mandatory Compliance System….no…no…n-nno. They had been created as a hijacking device, by turning the brain into an electrical circuit that could be translated by computer program. While they couldn't govern my thoughts they could control the release of chemicals and hormones to influence my emotions and actions. I knew they would block my memory for as long as possible, but it would only be temporary if it were my personality they thought he would be drawn to…they were going to make me genuinely love him chemically, physically and mentally before I remembered I'm programed to...and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I stared up at the white coats that dominated my vison, unable to fight. Unable to speak. To scream in anger and frustration. Strangely an image of my mother flashed in my mind. Losing my parents whom I had loved with a child's unquestioning heart had nearly destroyed me. All i could think, was going to hurt like a bitch.

This time everything did fade to black, but still i dreamt of stunning bright blue eyes.

...

Please review! Am writing the next installment now. What do ya think?

Am writting the next installment now. What do ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Scott watched as a small chick entered the room with five guards surrounding her. Her hair, so blonde it was almost white was streaked with a pale sapphire, fell to her hips. Dark eyes glanced at him, then around the room, she looked so lost. Her small delicate build had a pixie assassin vibe, even in the stupid uniform they all were made to wear. As she got closer he could see the tiny diamond studs lined her ears, glinting in the harsh lights.

She was put in the cell next to his. They shoved her inside before taking off the restraints. She sat where they left her, staring at the wall as if she didn't know what else to do. Scott looking passed her to Hawkeye, who just shrugged. A quick look around proved no one recognised her.

"What's your name, darlin'." Scott finally asked gently. She looked to be no older than 18 or so. Imagining this small thing do something so brutal she ended up here was hard…though he had no right to talk. When she just stared at him like he was speaking in tongues, he glanced down at her uniform which held a name tag.

"Havana?" He read quietly, as though his normal boisterous voice would break her like fine glass.

She glanced down her small brow crinkling, reading the tag for herself. Then back up at him. It was as if she had never heard her own name spoken aloud before. She backed up looking around, searching for what he couldn't guess. A way out perhaps? It was like watching a trapped butterfly staring at a descending foot. Her panic was tangible, her confusion a mist over her stunning eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart." Hawkeye approached the bars on her other side like he would injured animal. Staying low with his hands up unthreatening.

Scott would have laughed normally laughed at anyone behaving in such a way, but the strange surge of protectiveness in him felt approval that Hawkeye was being so careful not to frighten her further.

"Take a deep breath. Yeah, there you go. May I come closer?" Hawkeye asked.

The heavy steel doors suddenly opened making everyone's heads jerk up, admitting the new guards for the night. One of them, Fester, as we called him gave a leachy secretive smirk.

"Please do." He invited as he took up position to the side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam, in the closest cell to the guard, questioned.

"You do the math chicken little, she is human, with no little powers or gadgets, yet they put her here." A flash of a chipped tooth smile and wagging eyebrows made Sam stiffen. "The order must have come from high up, yet they aren't telling us why. Come on, even you must know she must have done some messed up shit."

Fester flickered his beady eyes to the small woman, flattened as far back as she could from the guard.

"What did you do little girl, to get put in a place like this?" he drawled. When he stepped forward, she stepped back even though there was nowhere to go.

"Come on, you be nice to me and I'll be nice to you."

Scott jerked up, anger at his purposeful taunting making his punchy face even punchier. God just one hit would feel so good at this point. He had been a dick ever since they had ended up trapped in this floating shit heap.

"Come on, I'm dying to know. We have bets going, and I want to see if I won. Fin, over there thinks you killed someone very important. Me, I think your daddy put you here to teach you manners." He got out his keys as if he were going open her cell. Scott, Hawkeye and Sam all got to attention, frustration heightening because they couldn't do anything. They were completely trapped. Fester was a bastard; he wouldn't put it past him to hurt her.

Chuckling he approach, clearly turned on by her fear. It made Scott's lip curl in disgust, making him want to slam his hands again the bars of his cage, even knowing it would do no good.

Sam glanced up at the camera's and swore, so did Scott when he saw it too. They weren't blinking, they were off. Shit. Double shit. However, the moment the idiot got within a breath of touching his key card to Havana's lock, an alarm slammed the door closed, locking it loudly. The entire building screaming blaring alarms before…everything went silent and the lights went dark. Not even the hum of electricity was deadened in the blackness. Scott wondered why the guards weren't making more noise, until the emergency lights dimly illuminated the circulator room Stark had so arrogantly walked around, but now was strewn with bodies. At first he thought they were dead, until he saw the dart sticking out of Festers stubby neck.

Relief swept tangibly in the air when Cap and Natasha jumped down from above. It took seconds before their cages beeped swinging freely open. He had been in a few prisons, but never had he been so relieved to get out.

"Who is she?" Natalie paused looked up from her device. Scott noticed Havana was in the corner, dishevelled and even more terrified.

Cap jogged over frowning, wondering what the hold-up was. They were obviously on a limited time frame. The moment he saw what Natasha was talking about, his frown deepened into one of concern.

"If she deserves to be here, we can always return her." Scott offered. He really didn't like the idea of leaving her.

Cap's eyes hadn't left Havana, but he nodded almost absentmindedly. Scott went to move forward but Cap beat him to it. Moving slowly into the cage, lowering himself to her level he spoke to her softly. Cap seemed unsettled by her for some reason, even more than he was. She paused from shaking, and looked up opening her mouth as if to speak for the first time.

Just as the main entrance exploded inwards and from above.

It didn't take them long to realise, they were surrounded.

...

Halfway through the next chapter! Stay tuned! Whattaya think? eh? eh?


	3. Chapter 3

"I have bad news and I have confusing news. Which would you like first." Stark stood entered the room, an iced tea in his hand.

Fury looked unamused as he sat back in his chair.

"No good news? He drawled. "I could sure use some."

"Do look like Santa Claus? I can only tell you what's in the system."

"And?"

"And according to the system, your girl didn't exist last week…nada." Stark went straight to the bar. Completely ignoring Cap, Natasha and Scott.

"Do I look like the Riddler? What are you tellin me?" Fury annoyance rose in his voice.

"That the identity Havana Brye doesn't match the facial recognition of Havana Brye. In fact, I can't match her anywhere to anyone. An electronic ghost." He did spirit fingers just for effect. "And believe me, that hard to do. Someone has tried very hard to fool me, but they didn't have the technology to... Or at least not completely. You can't just erase someone from the face of the Earth and not leave a trace."

"A spy?" Natasha guessed, a spark of anger in her eyes.

"Close." Tony slowly took out a specious silver flask and poured a substance into his ice tea. Swirling it around he took his time in elaborating. Natasha looked like she was going to strangle him, when he looked up from taking a long sip.

"She has a birth mark on her hip. I traced it to a document. They did an excellent job of blurring, cutting twisting and reimaging it. But I managed to find an original in my files. I could only recover one page." Stark pulled up the holographic image. It was still fragmented and blurred in some pats

"What am I looking at?" Fury frowned.

"It looks like this was from a foreign Government reporting to the Handler within the US government. Meet our girl." Tony zoomed in to show them. Their prisoners picture was taken from an angle, her uniform black and her face bare.

"Havana G. Meadows. This was a graduate photo. Taken only a few months ago. Which is why she was still in my system." Stark explained.

"Why would they choose a nubie?" Cap spoke up for the first time.

For the first time, Stark appeared to show another emotion besides cockiness.

"She might be advanced. The report was signed by an agent specialising in handling agents with extra senses. It might be why she isn't handling whatever they have done to her.''

"I don't know about you but I'm mighty curious as to what she is and why she is here. And if she completed her mission." Fury interjected.

Cap had barely spoken to Havana yet he didn't know why he felt such a strong urge to defend her. Why he was getting so angry at anyone suggesting she was anything but a victim. That she had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. He had been grateful they had kept her out, he had never been able to stand a woman's suffering.

"Someone needs to interrogate her." Natasha stood, moving to walk out. Cap blocked her with a muscled arm sternly.

"I'll do it." He stated firmly.

"You sure? Your too soft with her." Natasha protested not moving.

"I think Natasha should handle this big boy. My scanning equipment showed someone tried to wipe her memory with US government technology. She knows something important." Stark stared at Cap carefully.

"Why not just kill her?" Natasha asked confused.

Cap's jaw tightened at her comment but he nodded at Stark. Their disagreement still hadn't settled. Wounds were still raw, even if the physical ones had healed. Tension hung in the air. Putting Bucky back on ice so to speak had done little to ease it.

"Fine. You have 24 hours. If your unsuccessful, Natasha will take over." Fury stood, his tone final.

Natasha slowly backed off, looking slightly annoyed but mostly concernedly at him. She didn't like the girl, her senses telling her that he was trouble. She had seen the way the girl had looked at him. In their world information was a resource they all fought for, staying ahead of the game, the only way to stay alive.

"I managed to reboot her system while she was out, do some repair work on her fried cranial nerves. She should be more coherent."

Cap didn't look back.

...

Constant updates, stay tuned! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Boris watched as Meadows' eyes dulled, her body going slack. They were still open; it was creepy alright. He hadn't liked the plan to begin with, but now he liked it even less seeing it for himself. He may not think women capable of field work, but the trust he had just broken stung his integrity. He still had morals after all. But orders were orders.

It wasn't like he could just ignore the UN's decision to plant eyes and ears into the inner workings of the Avengers. The decision went above him. He got out from the van they had ridden in to get across town. He watched the UN's private shadow team unload his only female agent onto the readied gurney, the dull lights of the underground car park shadowing the girls glassy gaze.

It stared at him almost accusatory. He looked away quickly, his jaw tightening as his resolve wobbled for a moment. Until he saw the Director exit the sleek car black car he hadn't noticed before now. Unlike Meadows, his eyes were black and expressionless.

He stood in a fitting black suit, his hair finely combed back. He always had an air of relaxed aloofness, but today his finger was closed in a fist. The only sign of emotion that he could read. He waited for them to get closer, before he nodded in greeting at him. The Director's attention was focused on Meadow.

"So this is the girl?" He asked, his voice low as if he were a pack a day smoker…or perhaps a better description was a tiger growling words in low throaty tones. With a muscled physique to match, he was a big son of a bitch. It made the hair on his neck stand.

Boris swallowed nervously but nodded. In all of his time working with the Special Forces, he had only ever seen the Director once, when his father had been given a medal of honour. Even young he had looked fierce. It looked as though he had barely aged a day, though he must be at least late thirties.

The moment they locked her down in the back The Director turned on his heel, he spoke but he didn't pause or turn to look at him. For a man of his size, he walked gracefully like cat.

He struggled not to scramble forward. Wanting to keep his composure he quickly walked forward, entering as elegantly as he could into the back with the Directors. They rode first in the glass elevator up to the first level. Neither of them spoke. The Director stared at him like he was looking for something. Boris lifted his chin, he was no coward.

Yet it couldn't deny that the Director was intimidating, besides the fact that he took up most of the seat opposite him, it was like standing next to a predator held back by a single piece of thread. He didn't dare breath too hard unless he attracted his further attention.

Exiting out of the elevator the top observing deck looked over a white room. There were only two physical chairs, while the rest of the space displayed holographic images of members of UN Parliament.

The gentlemen to his left frowned, gaining Boris's moment of attention.

"One of the smaller nations is offering a change of subject." He said looking down at a note in his hand. "Very much insisting on it."

"Denied. She has been chosen." A female on his right was echoed by most around him. The gentlemen nodded.

Boris stopped listening as Meadow was wheeled in. She was quickly strapped in to a dentist like chair, medical equipment surrounding her. Her eyes jerked open and she struggled, the white surgical light illuminating her terrified face.

"The smaller nation on the phone is trying to call our office multiple times. They want a meeting before we continue." The same gentlemen murmured.

"They just tried mine too." A man up the back spoke.

"And mine." The woman that had spoken again sounded irritated. "Their concerns can wait; this needs to be done immediately. We know that Steve Rogers will be attacking the facility where his friends are being contained tonight. This is the perfect opportunity. This goes ahead now."

Meadows eyes rolled in the back of her head. The plate was quickly slipped through an insertion point within minutes. Her stats the moment the plate slid into place, went from normal, to a flurry of changing numbers. Sounds of alarm screeched through the equipment. The medical team surrounding her was jerked into action. Boris watched as glowing fiery eyes burst open. Pain filled and enraged.

She lifted her hand and…

Boris gasped.

...

Stay tuned! More to come!


End file.
